Thantos Mason
Basic information Characters Name: Thantos Mason Character Age: 24 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee-Swords Archetype: Miner Race: Vvarden Character Personality: Generally Happy, Hard-working, Chivalrous and Literate Pre-Serathoul Background Thantos, short, happy, constantly smiling had always been a strange little Vvarden. Whereas most people liked to keep to themselves, he preferred to make as many people happy as possible. As a young boy he lived in a rather large home although still felt cramped with all the beams holding up the ceiling, chests scattered about full of copper and iron, statues of weapons, tools, creatures. Ever since he was young he liked to venture out (Being a Vvarden venturing out meant mining) into the unknown, sometimes being chased back by slimes or skeletons. Sometimes after leaving the tunnels he’d journey towards the only other place in the city he knew well, The Miners Guild. Because of the high amount of time he had spent exploring within the tunnels he occasionally bumped into a couple of its members, he had spoken with them about wanting to joining their ranks but constantly had to attend to his family first. One normal, meaningless day of mining he spotted a rather large vein of Iron ore. Not noticing the large gap in front of him he swung his pickaxe whilst stepping forward. *Tinnnnggg* The Pickaxe had slammed straight into the ore as intended, but stupidly he hadn't seen the hole he had just fell into. But he had been holding the handle so tight he was almost still, but dangling from the handle. After around 5 minutes he had got tired of hanging and decided to try and wrench the pickaxe free. He put his feet on the vein, clasped his hand round the handle and pulled. *Thump* Thantos had done it, he had wrenched the pickaxe from the vein... Sort of, he had pulled the handle out of its socket, leaving the end of the pickaxe in the vein. After some time of utterly failing to climb back up to the ledge he turned round, sat and sulked. At that exact moment he noticed a strange brick sticking out of the wall, he proceeded to pull it out.*CRASH* With that one block being pulled out the whole wall fell backwards, almost crushing Thantos. There it stands, in the centre of a room of Blue bricks, A Dark Purple Pickaxe. Grabbing it in awe of what he had found he did not notice the 50 bats sleeping above his head. He slowly stepped backwards, clutching his newly acquired pickaxe. *Thud* Thantos fell back and the Swarm of bats started to fly towards him, Thantos was up and running now, smashing his pickaxe into the wall, digging upwards and diagonally. *Crash* Thantos turned round and realised the wall caved in behind him. Whilst heading back he could hear shouts, the thundering of rocks and as he started to run towards the shouts and thundering he could start to feel it too. Bouncing round corners, moving through tunnels as quickly as possible, however was too late. His home had collapsed in on itself, his parents dead, most of his belongings, crushed. In the purest pain and anger he ran back into the tunnel and sat, back up against the tunnel that collapsed. After some hours he stood up, readying himself to head back, but he found himself stating at the collapsed wall using the pickaxe to carve a symbol (Omega) into the wall. He then turned and headed towards the Miners Guild. As he entered the miners guild he found the leader, Val'Shard being operated on with strange instruments, one of the men standing near the Doctor moved towards Thantos. "He was gravely injured during the attempt to help your parents". To which Thantos replied "Thank you Sir, will he be okay".' *Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*' The dial of the strange device which was attached to Val'Shards arm started to move wildly back and forth. The Doctor struggled to save him. The dial moved back to normal and he started to lay still. The Doctor then proceeded to tell us he would be okay however the sheer magnitude of the rock that nearly crushed him, did partially crush him. He wouldn't be able to mine, fight or be out of bed for years to come. The other guild member took me away and offered me a place in the guild, an official member, rather than going through the three year initiation process. Over the next month Thantos was trained in the way of the pickaxe as Jonathan, the guild members name and had eventually risen to the status of respected member. After his practical and theory exams he ventured towards what was his home. With the knowledge that his parents were still in there, not committed to the ground, he dug his was in and collected his bodies, along with his old axe for when they were used on the large amount of mushrooms that grew and his knife. Not long after he began to commit them to the ground, this became a small crowd of people watching over and paying their respects as he buried them. A man came up to him, the Demonologist as he was known and Thantos asked him for something. The man gave it to him and he threw it deep into the hole he had dug into his home. *BOOOM* The cavern and his home completely caved in, as was custom when a Vvarden's family passed on. Upon entering his room in the Guild a Bright light appeared in front of Thantos as he turned round to run back out the door, however the door was gone and the light was getting brighter and brighter by the second. *poof* the light had disappeared, but so had the Guild. He was standing in some sort of Temple? Category:Vvarden Category:Melee Category:Miner Category:Miner's Guild